


You're the light// You're the night...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya needs a little care.AU.





	You're the light// You're the night...

“Angel...”

Warm arms envelop Nadiya before she can turn to the voice, a gentleness she had never really expected coming into the touch, the softness of the touch putting her at ease. 

“Phantom...”

“Why the tears?”

“I... He shouldn’t be leaving...”

“Who should?”

“I... don’t know.”

Phantom smiles, nuzzling lightly into her hair. 

“Then come... you need to rest.”

Nadiya sighs, then smiles, letting herself be lead away to the lair, content to trust the Phantom, she’s never been anything but honest, and kind. 

“So... you planning to take care of me?”

“How did you know?”

Phantom’s voice is lightly teasing.

“Once you sleep.”


End file.
